


Knots

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Alistair return to Cullen’s apartment after a long day at the beach and things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> For Cullistair Week, occurs immediately after SPF 30.

Backpacks, cooler, umbrella, and towels fell to the floor in a rattling clamor as the door slammed shut with the weight of Alistair's body pinned between it and Cullen’s heaving chest.

Lips crashed down upon his, claimed by a greedy tongue in a flash of lust Alistair had not anticipated. Sure, Cullen managed to flirt simply by looking at him. But they had hardly made it into the apartment before his new lover pounced on him without mercy.

“Maker's breath, are you always this rough?” he gasped.

The question drew Cullen up short, hands hesitating at his hips beneath his shirt. “Ah – no,” he began, sheepish. “I’m sorry, I can … slow down.” A nervous hand with a slight tremble cupped the side of his face as Cullen’s longing gaze stared into his eyes. “Got a bit carried away.”

Alistair shook his head in vehement disagreement. He grasped Cullen's hips, fingers digging into his muscled flesh and jerked him to his pelvis. “I think I like it …” His thought trailed off, punctuated by a long moan and a languid roll of his hips.

The wanton movement spurred Cullen onward, lips and tongue returning as he, too, rolled his hips, hardened lengths grinding against each other, their clothes an unfortunate barrier. Deft fingers tore away the knots of his shorts, and without warning, Alistair felt the calloused grip of Cullen’s large hand wrapping around his cock.

“So hard for me already?” he whispered in his ear with a smooth stroke of his length.

Alistair grinned, unwilling to let Cullen get away with taking control so soon. He reached between them, a swift hand cupping the bulge through his shorts, and Cullen sucked a breath through gritted teeth.

“Just as hard as you are for me,” Alistair replied, voice near a whisper. “But I must ask, do you have anything a bit more comfortable for this?” His head rolled back, thumping on the door.

Cullen continued his touches, unrelenting. “Sure,” he muttered between strokes. “There’s the table,” he mused. “The counter,” he continued, punctuating each location with a kiss along his jaw. “The couch …” His voice dropped, near to a whisper. “The desk in my office …” Deep and raw, his voice rumbled through Alistair’s chest. He shuddered, hips rolling on their own as Cullen maintained his grip and his lips placed another kiss below his ear.

“No bed?”

The coy tone brought Cullen’s attention back to his face with a wry smile. “You're so _boring_ ,” Cullen mocked.

Alistair pouted, bottom lip sticking out as though he were a petulant child. The act didn’t last long, unable to maintain a straight face as Cullen’s thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, precum spreading down the back of the crown. “I promise to … _Maker_ … bend you over your desk one day,” he paused, gasping as Cullen withdrew his erection from his shorts. “… but only if you take me to your bed.”

When Cullen’s knees met the floor, Alistair moaned a whimper, his cock so close to his lips.

“I was only joking, Ali,” Cullen began, lidded eyes and sultry voice toying with his senses. “I would love to take you to my bed,” he muttered with another smooth stroke and Alistair swore he melted there, knees so weak with arousal. “But before I do …”

Lips and tongue enveloped him, sucking in the engorged tip and his cheeks hollowed as he took in Alistair’s length. The tip met the back of his throat, a prolonged flex straining at the sensation, begging for more. “Shit, Cullen, that … oh, Andraste preserve me, _suck my cock_.”

Cullen obliged with enthusiasm, head bobbing along his shaft as his fingers reached between his cheeks and teased his hole. Alistair stared into molten amber eyes that never left his, lips gliding over his thick length. He moaned over and over with each bob of Cullen’s head, little rolls of his hips thrusting his cock into his throat. The sight of him so vulnerable soon frayed his tightly bound arousal and Alistair had to stop him, hands gripping his hair as he begged.

“Wait, I … Cullen, slow down, I … _fuck_ …”

The warmth of Cullen’s mouth withdrew as he stood. Alistair righted his shorts, his erection protesting with a few throbbing twitches against the fabric. And Cullen’s amused hum as he leaned in for another kiss sent a shiver down his spine.

His entire body shuddered beneath the tender meeting of lips, the loving caress of Cullen’s fingertips along the angled muscles of his hips as they dipped under his shirt once more. He whimpered, throat dry and voice horse with need. He had never imagined his attraction to Cullen would be welcomed, much less reciprocated, but the Maker had blessed them with mutual adoration that they could no longer keep hidden.

Lips parted and lungs gasped, both men left breathless by their desire. Foreheads leaned upon one another, supporting as the tips of their noses touched, feather light, teasing. And then Cullen pulled back, taking Alistair by the hand to lead him to the bedroom. Once there, he stood at the foot of the bed, seeming to wait for Alistair’s move.

It felt as though they were back in the mid-day sun, skin heated so that Alistair removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Cullen followed suit, revealing pink skin.

“Does it hurt?”

He shrugged as he approached him. “Nothing I'm not used to. Now,” he paused as he reached him, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. “These have got to go.”

Before he could object, Alistair hooked his fingers into Cullen’s shorts and jerked them down to the floor. The heavy length of his erection sprang free, throbbing with need. Without a second thought, Alistair fell to his knees, grasped Cullen by his hips, and swallowed him whole.

A cry of pleasure burst from Cullen’s chest, hands burying in Alistair’s ginger hair for leverage. Nose to his pelvis, Alistair dug his fingertips into his lover’s hips as he withdrew, tongue swirling over the engorged head of Cullen's cock. Bobbing his head, he repeated the motion with slow strokes as Cullen rolled his hips.

He wanted to taste him, feel his pleasure run down his throat. He quickened his pace, sucking and licking as he stroked with one hand, the other cupping his sac. Moans sounded from above, mingling with his own humming pleasure, matching the rhythm of the little thrusts from Cullen’s hips. Maker, but he was the sweetest dessert, and Alistair moaned again as he tasted precum.

And then Cullen's grip seized his hair, pulling until he stopped. He withdrew until his thick length fell from Alistair’s lips, then collapsed on the bed.

“You're too good at that …”

Alistair chuckled as he stripped, shorts falling to the floor, cock standing completely erect. He eyed Cullen, laying on the bed, cock twitching against his stomach as if begging for his attention. “Should I give you a minute?” he teased as he gripped himself by the base of his shaft.

“Maker, no, come here,” Cullen begged as an absent hand smoothed over his skin from his stomach up to his chest. He thumbed a taut nipple, writhing, amber gaze locked on his bright gold.

Alistair couldn’t resist the urge to mimic the motion, free hand trailing up from his groin to his chest, fingers rubbing over a dark nipple. It took all of his willpower not to abandon his teasing and give in, to throw himself on the amazing, beautiful, _delectable_ man lying before him.

A deep breath stilled him, steadying his racing heart, but as Alistair stroked himself to ease his tension, Cullen grasped himself as well. His unbidden moan sang with Cullen’s as they stared at one another, wordless desire, lust radiating between them. Palpable, the current hummed through that space, and as Cullen leaned up on one elbow, Alistair took a nervous step forward.

“Is this what you want?” he teased once more.

“Yes, Alistair,” Cullen moaned, “Please.”

Another smoothing of his chest up to his shoulder, muscles of his arm flexing, set Cullen to writhing, impatient with need. “And what will you do with me once I am there?”

“Whatever you want,” he replied. “Everything. Touch you, feel the weight of your body on mine. Andraste’s flaming _tits_ , but I’ve wanted this for far too long.”

“And what if,” Alistair continued, taking another tentative step forward, “I made you wait just a _little_ longer?” His free hand traveled back down to his groin where he cupped himself by the sac, lifting, kneading the sensitive flesh.

Cullen’s mouth fell agape, stroking himself faster. “I’d wait however long you’d make me. I could come just by watching you.”

With one more step, their knees touched, and Alistair wasted no more time as he straddled his hips, kneeling on the bed and towering over Cullen as he laid back.

Skin met skin, sacs touching and heated lengths rubbing. Alistair grasped both of them, pressing them together as he stroked. Cullen keened a moan the likes of which Alistair never imagined he would hear from him. A swell of pride followed by a fresh wave of arousal washed over him, rushing straight to his core. The sight of their erections together in his massive hand twisted the arousal tighter, aching to be released. And the heavily lidded gaze of the man lying beneath him swelled his heart. Then something occurred to him, something so erotic he couldn’t keep it to himself.

“Do you think …” Alistair began, continuing his strokes. “The girls would ever join us?”

“Can you read minds? I was just …. thinking of them,” he moaned, “watching us …”

Alistair let out a grunt of his own, his thighs shuddering beneath him. “Next time. For now,” a grunting moan burst from his lips as Cullen thrust his hips. “… I just want to feel you.”

“And I you,” Cullen replied. “But do me a favor?”

Alistair quirked an eyebrow up, waiting as Cullen reached for the drawer in the nightstand. A small, square piece of plastic flipped towards him and Alistair trapped it against his chest. In his palm rested a non-latex condom.

With a smirk, he looked to Cullen as he asked, “Me or you?”

The crooked grin Cullen gave him fanned the fire in his belly to a raging inferno. And then he spoke, a low rumble that shot straight to his sex.

“Surprise me.”

He tore the packet open, grabbed Cullen’s throbbing length, and rolled the condom down to the base without a second thought.

“ _Oh_ …” Cullen moaned as he reached for the nightstand again. A small bottle withdrew from the drawer, popping open with a flip of his thumb. Covering his fingers in a generous amount, he rubbed the lube over the crown of his cock, then added more to his hand.

Beneath Alistair, Cullen’s fingers parted his seam and he fell forward onto his hands, back arching with pleasure. Around the muscles of his hole Cullen rubbed his fingers, lube spreading. And then a digit slipped in, Alistair’s breath catching in his throat as the finger withdrew. Cullen repeated the penetration with each finger, and Alistair felt the muscles loosen, relaxed.

He rose up as Cullen removed his hand, rubbing the rest along his length. Satisfied, he looked up to Alistair and smiled.

“Ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Alistair breathed as he grasped Cullen by the base of his cock and angled the tip back.

Thighs quivered with anticipation as Cullen’s meaty lengthy parted his cheeks, the firm pressure of the engorged tip against his hole driving him mad. The anticipation, the raw need coursing through his veins sent wave after wave of pleasure over his entire body. Easing back, he lowered himself as he kept his eyes locked on Cullen’s face. Lips parted, jaw working, he moaned with Alistair as he enveloped him.

Inch by inch, Alistair felt the thick, throbbing shaft of Cullen’s cock spreading him until he was seated, buried to the hilt.

“Ali, you feel fucking _amazing_ ,” Cullen moaned as he grasped his hips and rolled his own. The sudden thrust pushed him deeper, Alistair whimpering a pathetic cry of lust in reply. His hands flew to Cullen’s chest, fingertips biting into the flesh as his lover repeated the languid rolls of his hips, then lifted him up and withdrew.

The lascivious slap of their bodies mingled with growling moans as Cullen snapped his hips into Alistair. Beneath his digging fingers he felt the bulging muscles of Cullen’s chest as he held Alistair up by the hips, then thrust into him again. Pure ecstasy covered Cullen’s face as he pumped into him, muscles bulging and Alistair relished the sight of his pleasure, thrilled that it was he who gave it to him.

He picked up speed, thrusting into him repeatedly, bodies slapping and voices keening their pleasure to the sky.  In a rush, Cullen sat up and embraced him, chest to chest, hands gripping his ass. And then the room toppled over, spinning until Alistair came to rest on his back, the soft mattress beneath him.

“Taking advantage of me, are you?” he sighed, voice heavy with want.

Cullen’s response was a rough thrust of his hips as he grasped his thigh with one hand, the other wrapping around Alistair’s throbbing erection. The combined sensations, penetration and strokes, had him writhing in seconds, moans echoing down the hall as Cullen attended to his every need. Each thrust withdrew his gasping breath and each stroke of Cullen’s practiced hand on his cock forced wanton moans from Alistair’s parted lips.

“ _Fuck me, Cullen!_ ”

He growled in reply, and Alistair could feel both of their climaxes nearing, his own wildly unraveling in his belly. The heavy, hard twitches of Cullen’s length rushed him up to the edge, right up to thed precipice, balance precarious, keeping each other just out of reach of their release.

“Harder!”

“Oh, fuck, Alistair, I can’t …”

“Yes, Cullen, come for me!” Alistair begged as he rolled his own hips.

In a flash, Cullen withdrew from him and tore off the condom. The sensitive flesh slapped against Alistair’s throbbing length, and the both of them thrust, rolling their hips in unison as they tipped one another over the edge.

White ropes of Cullen’s seed spurted from his cock, flinging up Alistair’s stomach, some reaching his chest. The sight of Cullen towering over him, their lengths gripped in his hand as his release consumed him ended Alistair’s wait. One hard flex after the other, his own climax burst forth, long lines of white lancing up to land on Cullen’s chest as he angled Alistair’s cock up towards him. His drawn moan filled the room, each pulse of his climax flexing his core until there was nothing left.

Cullen, the Maker bless his heart, collapsed atop him, sweaty and sticky bodies pressing together. Alistair wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close lest he cease to exist, fingers drawing tender lines along his spine. And the urge, the need to express just how amazing the man atop him made him feel took a hold of his heart like a vice.

“I love you.”

Cullen’s reply came in a pleased hum followed by a sigh. “I love you, too, Ali.”

A moment passed in a silence broken only by their panting breaths and contented sighs. When Cullen sat up, Alistair found the amber eyes cooled, no longer a roaring blaze as he smirked.

“Shower?” Cullen chimed.

Alistair’s nodded, his own smirk taking hold as, with one hand, he gripped Cullen by the ass and asked, “Still need me to check that glute?”

Cullen’s brief moan turned into a laugh, face buried in the crook of his neck. When he returned his stare to Alistair's, a smirk of his own hooked the right corner of his lips as he replied.

"Maybe later."


End file.
